


confetti falling

by blessedreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Begging, Blow Jobs, Children, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, House Party, Married Couple, Married Sex, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rey Tells the Truth, Reylo - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Surprise Ending, Surprise they're actually married, Truth, Twins, Wine, Wine Drunk Rey, and have kids, ok thats it bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo
Summary: in vino veritas/in ˌvēnō ˈveritas/exclamation"under the influence of alcohol, a person tells the truth"It's a phrase Ben knows well thanks to Rey. When she stumbles upon him at a New Year's Eve party wine drunk, she reveals a lot of truths about her feelings for him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 50
Kudos: 298
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	confetti falling

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year's eve! here is my final fic of 2020, marking my 30th work uploaded to AO3 since I started! that's so crazy and I can't thank you all enough for supporting me! 
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are appreciated! you can also follow me on twitter [@blessedreylo](https://twitter.com/blessedreylo) for more! enjoy!
> 
> [based on this @reylo_prompts tweet](https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/1250006885727498240)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50785539417/in/dateposted/)

Ben checks his watch. 11:24pm.

36 minutes until the start of a new year.

A year that he hopes will be bursting with new opportunities and adventures.

But for now he’ll nurse a bottle of Poe’s expensive beer and hopes that he can make it through this without getting too wasted. Ben feels a little old spending his New Year’s Eve at a house party, but that sure as hell beats going to some jam-packed nightclub filled with wild twenty-somethings grinding on each other. _No_ , this right here is enough for him. His free hand curls on the arm of the sofa he’s slumped on, taking another swig of his drink as the music booms and party goers dance and play drinking games.

He’s so deep in his stupor that he doesn’t feel a shift of weight on the couch, a second body joining surprisingly close to him. Looking up, he finds the flushed pink cheeks of Rey, smiling and giggling to herself next to him. She’s so beautiful, so full of life he wonders how the hell she would want to put up with him at all. She could be the center of the party entertaining other guests and yet she’s decided to join him here in the corner.

“Hi Bennyyyy…” she slurs slightly, her wine glass sloshing in one of her hands.

“Hi Rey. Are you having fun?”

“Sooooo much fun!” she giggles, leaning a little closer to him. Her glassy eyes attempt to focus themselves on his face, Rey tucking her legs under her as she gets comfortable on the couch. Ben is still facing forward, but he can see from the corner of his eye how she’s admiring his profile.

“You have a pretty nose…” she says softly, taking her pinky finger and lightly tracing it down from bridge to tip. He won’t deny that even her slight touch feels amazing, Ben humming noncommittally. “And your lil moles...I’m gonna count how many you achully hav’.” And without asking for permission, she begins to tap her finger on each of the moles dotting the side of his face. 

Drunk Rey is the very definition of the phrase _in vino veritas_ , her inhibitions lowered when her veins are full of wine, causing her to always speak the truth (for better or for worse). He’d learned this when their friend group had all gone out drinking for the first time, Rey slurring how much she hated the men she dated because they all had small dicks and couldn’t make her come. He had tried to hide the blush on his cheeks and the tenting in his pants at the thought of being able to do that, having her writhe and moan under him. He snaps himself out of those thoughts, returning to Rey’s task at hand.

When she seems to have counted all of the moles on one side of his face, she takes his chin in her hand and not-so-gracefully turns his head to face her, resuming her tedious work of counting the rest. He watches her quietly mumble each number as she counts, her brows furrowing slightly in concentration. He finds it utterly adorable and wants nothing more than to kiss the middle of her forehead in an attempt to soften the worry.

“Well, what’s the verdict?” he muses with a smile.

“I’m not tellin’ ya…” she tries to say as seriously as possible before letting out a quick giggle. “Issa lil secret...just for me…” Rey raises a sneaky eyebrow like she’s holding onto the key to eternal life, proper chuffed with herself at the feat. All he can do is chuckle. “You have such a pretty face…” she says softly to no one in particular. “And such pretty hair…” She begins to run a hand across the side of his head, combing through his thick wavy locks with her lips slightly parted in surprise. “Of course it’s sof’ as fuck! You are so perfec’...”

“You think I’m perfect?” he chuckles in slight surprise. She nods her head with a confident smile, so sure of her little discovery. “Okay, I think you’ve _officially_ had too much wine.”

“No!” she slurs, pouting her lips when he tries to take her wine glass away. “I think you’re pretty, and nice, and kind, and I wanna kiss you, and fuck you, and--”

“Whoa, whoa!” Ben chokes out, putting his hands on her shoulders to get her to stop. She looks up at him with wide eyes, her lips pink and pouty and perfect. “Rey, you don’t know what you’re asking for.”

“Yes I do, Ben!” she whines. She leans up against him until their faces are mere inches away from each other. “Don’t you want to kiss me?”

He’s speechless at her valiance, Ben scanning her face.. “More than anything.” he whispers.

She doesn’t hesitate to close the gap, her hand resting on his cheek as their lips mould together. It’s perfect, sweet and tangy and ultimately Rey. He inhales sharply through his nose when she attempts to pry his mouth open for more, but he pulls away and takes her by the hand. 

“Not here, sweetheart. Let’s find somewhere more private.” he mutters against her ear. She giggles mischievously, swaying a little as Ben guides her through the house into one of the guest bedrooms on the far side of Poe’s house. As soon as the door shuts behind them she pounces, taking his button up shirt in her fists and kissing him without abandon. His hands grip her waist tight, pulling her body flush against his as they stumble onto the bed.

“Oh fuck... _Ben_ …” she whimpers as Ben sucks and nips on her throat. It doesn’t take long for her dress to get tossed into some unknown part of the room, leaving her in a simple pair of black panties and matching bra. Even in the moonlight he can see how perfect she is, his hands with a mind of their own as they roam across her soft skin. He shucks off his sweater in one fell swoop, Rey’s wet lips parting in awe. She whimpers as she begins to claw at him, muttering indiscernible words and taking a fistful of his hair.

“What do you want, Rey? Tell me.” he mutters, standing up to look over her.

“Fuck me... _please_ …” she whispers, her hands making their way down to his belt to undo his pants. He groans when she brushes over his erection, Rey giggling to herself when his hard cock is in the direct line of her face. She enthusiastically takes him in her mouth, Ben stuttering out a moan at how warm and wet she is around him. He spares a glance down and nearly regrets it, her wide eyes looking back up at him as her lips bob up and down his cock. He’s so close to coming he gently pushes her off him as he flips her over to stick her ass in the air.

“Are you sure you want my cock, baby? I don’t think you’ve begged enough for it.”  
  


“Please, please, _please_ Ben! Fuck me, please! I _need_ it, I need--” She gasps when he yanks her panties to the side as the tip presses into her sex. Ben holds himself steady as her cunt slowly swallows up his cock, the two of them letting out matching groans. The two of them move in sync, Rey fucking herself on Ben’s cock as Ben’s cock fucks into Rey. His hands squeeze her ass before one moves forward to fondle her breasts, pushing them out of her bra as he thumbs a nipple. She keens at the touch, bucking her hips back into him so he hits that perfect spot in her.

“Oh _fuck_...you’re _so_ tight, you feel so good…” he groans, bending further to kiss the back of her neck and shoulder. The angle begins to be too much for him given his height so he pulls out (trying not to come on the spot from the sweet little whine Rey lets out) and plops himself on the bed. He’s not gentle in the way he takes her by the hips and slams her on his lap, his cock meeting no resistance back into her cunt. He manages to muffle her scream with his lips, thrusting his hips up to fuck into her fast. 

She’s finally at an angle where he can take one of her tits in his mouth, Ben leaving sloppy kisses as he swirls his tongue around her nipple. Her head is thrown back in pleasure as she mutters _yes_ and _fuck_ like a mantra. His hands nearly cover her entire ass as he spreads her cheeks, thrust her down on his cock over and over again.

“You gonna come like this, baby? Gonna come on my cock?” he groans deeply, kissing all the way up her chest and neck until he captures her lips in a messy kiss. She hums, taking the hand that isn’t locked to the back of his head and rubbing her clit with two fingers. It doesn’t take long after that for her orgasm to practically explode out of her, Rey screaming into Ben’s shoulder as his head is thrown back in complete and utter bliss. The squeezing of her cunt around his cock hurls him to his own orgasm as he gasps and fucks into her harder. They prolong their releases for as long as possible, Ben falling onto the mattress as he takes Rey in his arms.

They’re both panting for breath, the sweat beginning to cool on their skin as they share lazy kisses in the darkness. Ben’s now only vaguely aware of the muffled playing of I Got a Feeling by the Black Eyed Peas in the background, a stunning realization of where they are. He doesn’t want to go back to that fucking party, and if he could have his way he’d stay like this for the rest of time. 

“Let me take you home.” he whispers into her temple. She nods slowly, still cuddled against his chest as he rises to sit up. They put their clothes on in silence, Ben taking her hand as he leads them out of the darkened hallway and through the front door. The car ride is peaceful and silent, Ben’s thumb stroking Rey’s knuckle as they hold hands over the center console.

The house is dark but warm when they arrive, Rey shrugging out of her coat and crossing her arms over her chest. He flicks on the lights when a pair of footsteps make it down the stairs.

“Hey Tallie, how were they tonight?” Ben asks the teenage girl at the foot of the steps.

“Perfect little angels as always.” she smirks with a giggle. “Did you have fun, Mrs. Solo?”

“Actually _yeah_ , I think we did.” Rey smirks, looking up to her husband with glittering eyes. “Get home safe, kiddo.”

“Will do. Happy New Years!” Tallie beams, nodding goodbye as she closes the front door behind her. Ben and Rey head up the stairs, slowly opening the door of the nursery. A soft lullaby is playing in the background as they peer over the edge of cribs to their beautiful baby twins. Their son snuffles quietly with his cheek squished into the cot, while their daughter’s mouth hangs open in deep sleep. Ben holds Rey by the waist with her back against his chest, leaning his head on her shoulder as they silently observe their little miracles.

“As much as I missed them, it was nice to go out and have some fun tonight.” she whispers to him, leaning her head on his.

“You definitely had a lot more than fun, darling.” he quips playfully. “Remind me to send Poe and Finn some flowers for defiling their guest room.” She nudges him in the side and softly laughs, mindful of keeping their children asleep. “But you’re right, maybe we’ll make it a New Year’s resolution.”

“Oh shit, what time is it?” she gasps with a whisper. Ben checks his watch.

“12:02am. It’s officially the new year.” he smiles.

Her eyes light up, a child-like wonder and excitement on her face. “Happy New Years’, Ben.”

“Happy New Years’, Rey.” he whispers, kissing her cheek. “I love you. I can’t wait to have even more blessings with you and our family.”

She hums in content, turning out of his grasp to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him down for a sweet kiss. “Take me to bed, my love.”

“With pleasure, sweetheart.” he murmurs, scooping her up bridal style and carrying her down the hall to their bedroom. She covers her giggles with her hand, obviously making sure not to wake up the babies. 

It’s safe to say that the future of this year (and beyond) looks bright. 


End file.
